


Love Sick Boyz

by kyungotmyheart, squishdish



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29143464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyungotmyheart/pseuds/kyungotmyheart, https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishdish/pseuds/squishdish
Summary: Before he knows it, Chanhee ends up face-first on the sidewalk. He was on his way to the convenience when he felt his foot hit something hard and heavy. His knee scratches the graveled ground. Groaning, he looks over his shoulder to see what he hit: a small cardboard box. He curses under his breath, before turning back around, seeing an open hand in front of his face.
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin, Choi Chanhee | New/Kim Younghoon, Kim Sunwoo/Son Youngjae | Eric, Kim Younghoon/Lee Juyeon (The Boyz)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Love Sick Boyz

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @kiwikihyuk for editing and helping us with this work!

Before he knows it, Chanhee ends up face first on the sidewalk. He was on his way to the convenience when he felt his foot hit something hard and heavy. His knee scratches the gravelled ground. Groaning, he looks over his shoulder to see what he hit: a small cardboard box. He curses under his breath, before turning back around, seeing an open hand in front of his face. 

Chanhee startles at the unexpected sight. He hesitantly takes the hand that helps him back up on his feet. 

Up, he’s faced by a boy he’s never seen before. The boy’s the most angelic being Chanhee’s ever laid his eyes on. He’s tall and arrogant looking. His black hair slightly covers his eyes, heart shaped lips and doe like eyes that fit his face rather perfectly.

“Sorry about that,” the boy breathes out a chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck, his smile completely breaking the arrogance on his face. “I’m just moving in,” he says, pointing to the apartment building behind the two boys. It stands tall with modern architecture; it was built rather recently in Chanhee’s neighbourhood. The building made his own apartment complex around the corner look old and decrepit. 

“Ah.” Chanhee nods. It takes him a second to comprehend what he said, cursing his inability to talk to strangers - especially strangers that look like _that_. 

There’s a short silence, Chanhee stares at the boy, awing at him. The latter’s eyes wander after a second, he clears his throat. 

“Anyway, I’m sorry again,” he says, leaning down to pick up the box he was previously carrying. “I shouldn’t have kept my boxes in the middle of the road.” 

Chanhee bows with his head, looking back at the box he had created a large leg shaped dent in. The tape is crushed and slightly coming off on the sides. On top, the word “books” is messily written with a red pen. Chanhee winces, finally feeling the pain of his fall. “Uh, I’ll be off then,” he says, bowing once more. 

He bows back, pursing his lips. “Are you okay?” 

But before the boy can get an answer, Chanhee walks away. He speeds up, turning the corner quickly. Once he gets out of the boy’s sight, he stops. Slapping himself hard in the face out of embarrassment. He takes a second to collect himself before he continues walking. 

His best friend, Changmin, stands against the large coolers outside the convenience store, a leg propped up behind him. A lollipop sticks out of the side of his mouth, making his cheeks look larger than they already are, and his dyed brown hair is parted messily in the middle. Large black glasses rest on his nose and a plastic bag hangs from his wrist. 

“Nyu!” Changmin smiles big, teeth clenching around the lollipop stick and eyes almost disappearing. He calls out the nickname that they gave Chanhee in middle school. 

Chanhee waves, then shoves his hand into his pockets. 

“Look! We’re matching,” Changmin winks, raising his eyebrows at each word. “Couple outfits.” They’re wearing similar matching sets of sweats, Chanhee’s are grey while Changmin’s lilac. 

Chanhee rolls his eyes. “Did you go in already?” he asks, voice monotone. 

“Uh yeah… Sorry! You were just taking forever and I was hungry.” 

Chanhee shrugs, pushing the door to the store open, and walks to the medical aisle. The store is small, being able to see the whole store from just the front door. The aisles are short - the two tall boys can slightly see above them. 

“What happened?” Changmin asks as he follows him, swinging his plastic bag obnoxiously. 

“Oh god,” Chanhee sighs, not willing to elaborate as he grabs a small box of Line-themed band-aids. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” 

He makes his way to the drink and snack aisle habitually, grabbing a banana milk and a Choco-pie. 

Changmin raises his eyebrow, nudging Chanhee in the shoulder in hopes that he’ll elaborate. Chanhee nudges him off, walking towards the cashier. He quickly pays, walking out and holding his items in his arms.

Outside of the store, there are a couple plastic chairs and tables beside the ice coolers. Changmin sits down with anticipation. Putting his finished lollipop stick on the table just to pick out another one from his plastic bag and place it in his mouth. “So what happened?” 

Chanhee takes out one of the large square bandaids, pulling up his sweatpants and slapping it on his slightly bloody, scratched up knee. 

“Ouch, that looks bad,” Changmin says. 

Chanhee flops his forehead down on the table, thinking about the events that happened ten minutes before. Cringing to himself, he looks back up at Changmin, rubbing his eyes out of embarrassment. 

“Shit, what actually happened?” Changmin says, playing with the lollipop between his fingers. 

“God, he was so hot,” Chanhee groans after explaining, ripping the foil off the top of his flavoured milk, chugging it down as if it’s an alcoholic beverage. 

Changmin holds back a laugh, not saying anything. 

“Why?” Chanhee whines, dragging out his words, wiggling his arms dramatically. 

“I just haven’t seen you so worked up over a boy before,” Changmin says.

“It’s ‘cause I looked like this!” Chanhee pulls his hood up over his head before pulling the strings, hiding his face. A few pimple patches are scattered along his face, completely barefaced. “God has favourites and I’m not one of them.” 

Changmin lets out his laugh this time, taking his chance to whack him on the head. Opening up the hoodie and pushing it off Chanhee’s head. “Come on, Nyu, it’s fine. Next time you see him, talk to him and it’ll fix everything.” 

Chanhee humphs, biting into his Choco-pie.

“Do you wanna go to the PC cafe?” Changmin smiles, poking Chanhee in the cheek. “School’s tomorrow, so we better make the most out of the last day of break.” 

Chanhee let’s a little smile form. “Without Sunwoo?” 

“We just won’t tell him,” he answers, shrugging. He stands up proudly, pushing his glasses up his nose. 

“Fine,” Chanhee says, grabbing his small band-aid box and shoving it into his pockets. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Twitter and CuriousCat on @peachi_kyun! Please hmu on there for any comments and thoughts <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading the first chapter! It's inspired by the plot of Love Revolution!


End file.
